


Overtime = Caffeine Time

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, M/M, Switch!Chase, Switch!Henrik, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Henrik decides to take on a day of multiple surgeries back-to-back. This leads to more coffee consumed, and...a hilarious afternoon for Chase...
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/Chase Brody
Kudos: 14





	Overtime = Caffeine Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a TikTok alone...and MY GOD, IT WAS HILARIOUS! I KEEP WATCHING IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN! XD

Henrik was falling behind on some stuff. He realized this partway through the day, when he was given tons of surgery files to look over and either confirm, or deny. But Schneep, being the person he is, took on too much at once. Now, he was relying on coffee to give him the energy to get through all the surgeries without any mistakes. And heaven knows, that tired equals carelessness, which equals mistakes. 

So here he was: downing his 7th cup of coffee. He had one more surgery to get done, before he was officially done. Before heading into surgery, he texted his friend to pick him up at a certain time. Once he got a text back to confirm, he locked his phone in his locker and headed down the hall for surgery. 

[7 hours later]

He was DONE! HE WAS FINALLY DONE! YESSSSS! Before he left, however, he wanted to celebrate! So, he put a pod into the keurig machine, and let the machine pour his coffee into his Yeti thermos. Once that was done, he poured some milk, stirred it, put the lid on, and headed to the lockers. After grabbing his stuff, he closed his locker door and headed out to the parking lot. 

Right outside, was his ride! He placed his stuff in the back, and hopped into the passenger seat. 

"Hey Henrik." Chase greeted. 

"Hi Chase!" Henrik greeted back, cheerful. 

"Good day at work?" Chase asked. 

"Yes! I did a bunch of surgeries today! But, I am EXHAUSTED!" Henrik said, before dramatically flopping his back against the passenger seat. 

"Really? You seem pretty hyper for being 'exhausted'." Chase commented. 

"Eh, it's just the coffee. It'll wear off soon. Time to go home and sleep!" Henrik replied, throwing his hands in the air excitedly. Chase, unsure how to take such...strange behaviour, ignored his suspicions and just drove him home. 

Henrik ran into the house with his stuff, and threw it into his room, before belly flopping onto his bed. 

Chase, seeing his laying body, presumed he had crashed and decided to play some video games. 

20 minutes later: 

Another round of Overwatch finished! Chase decided to take a break, and head to the kitchen to get a snack. Upon walking out the door, Chase heard a loud crash. 

'what was THAT?!' Chase thought. It sounded like it came from a main floor bedroom. What could've fallen down? A decoration? Maybe a dresser? Chase wasn't sure. He looked around for a bit, trying to find the source of the crash. 

Chase looked in his bedroom: Nothing. 

He looked in the storage room: Nothing. 

He looked in the bathroom: nothing. 

Next, Chase checked Henrik's bedroom. He doubted anything happened in Henrik's room, but he wanted to check just in case. As he came closer, he started to hear footsteps. Maybe Henrik's awake? 

Chase opened the door. 

"MR. BLUE SKY, PLEASE TELL US WHY, YOU HAD TO HIDE AWAY FOR SO LONG, SOOO LONG!...BOOM, BOOM, BOOM BOOM!" Henrik shouted...What the hell?!

"Henrik? I heard a-" Chase started, before distracting himself with the scene in front of him...

Henrik was standing on his desk with his headphones on! Suddenly, he decided to kick his rolling chair out of his desk, and jump onto the chair! He wasn't sleeping! He wasn't even walking! He was rocking out, playing air guitar and making the sound effects with his mouth! 

"...What in the world..." Chase whispered to himself. 

Ya...you remember that 'sleep' idea?

Welp, apparently THAT was thrown out the window almost immediately! 

"HEY YOU, WITH THE PRETTY FACE! WELCOME TO THE HUU-MAAN RACE!" Henrik shouted, pointing to his skeleton poster. He must've had his eyes closed while doing so, because he suddenly made a disgusted sound! "YIKES! ZHAT AIN'T A PRETTY FACE IF I'VE EVER SAW VONE!" Henrik shouted to himself. 

...This can't be real...

"AND TODAY, IS THE DAY WE'VE WAITED FOR-OOR! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!" Henrik yelled, flailing his arms, and pretending to smash his air drumsticks into the drums. "MR. BLUE SKY! PLEASE TELL US WHY, YOU HAD TO HIIIDE WAY FOR SOOO LONG? SOO- WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?!" Henrik shouted on the bed, acting like a stage to the 'audience' beside the bed. 

Chase had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing! This was HILARIOUS TO WATCH! Not only was he scream shouting the lyrics, he was slightly out of tune! That just made it all the more funnier! 

"LOOK AROUND, SEE WHAT YOU DO! EVERYBODY SMILES AT YOU!...BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM- AAAAAAAHH!" Henrik shouted, falling backwards onto the bed! 

"HENRIK! Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Chase yelled, running to his bedside to help him. But, Henrik wasn't holding his head. He wasn't even groaning! He was laughing! Hysterically, might I add! He seemed to find Chase 'scaring' him, to be the most hilarious thing in the world!

"FUHUHUHUCKIN HEHEHELL! YOU SCARED ME! I VAS YUST DANCIN' AROUND, BANGIN' ZHE DRUMS, VHEN YOU SHOW UP OUT OF NOVHERE!" Henrik yelled, through his hysterical laughter. "AND ZHEN, I YUST VENT: 'AAAAAAAHH!' AND-" Henrik continued, reenacting himself falling backwards onto the bed, before falling into another laughing fit. 

"Ya, I saw the whole thing! Why weren't you sleeping?" Chase reacted, with a big smile on his face. 

"I COULDN'T SLEEP! I'M TOO RESTLESS!" Henrik explained briefly. Chase looked towards the Yeti mug, and looked inside. It was almost finished! 

"Uh huh! I wonder why?" Chase said sarcastically, giving Henrik hints with the yeti in his hand. 

Henrik took one look at the Yeti, and gasped. "OOOOH! ZHAT MAKES SENSE, ACTUALLY! ZHAT ISN'T ZHE ONLY CUP I'VE HAD, AFTER ALL." Henrik yelled. 

Chase's eyebrows raised. "Okay, how many?" Chase asked. 

"WHAT?!" Henrik yelled. Chase sighed, and removed the headphones from his head. "Oh...ZHANK YOUU!" Henrik shouted. Turns out, his headphones aren't the thing making him loud...

"How many cups of coffee have you had today?" Chase repeated. 

"Uuuuhhh..." Henrik muttered. His mouth stayed open, as he tried to count all the coffee's he's had in his head. "...vone second..." Henrik muttered, before resorting to his hands. As soon as Henrik started reaching his second hand for counting, Chase smacked his hand on his head. 

"Okay, I don't even WANNA know anymore." Chase sighed. 

"VAIT, VAIT! I'M ALMOST ZHERE!" Henrik exclaimed. After another minute, Henrik finished. 

"I had 7 cups." Henrik said. 

"DUDE! 3 CUPS IS CONSIDERED OVERKILL! Wait...Did you drink them from the yeti?" Chase asked. 

"Ya." Henrik replied. 

"All of them?" Chase specified. 

"......ya..." Henrik replied eventually. Ticked off, Chase grabbed the yeti and looked around for manufactured information. Upon seeing the numbers, Chase's jaw completely dropped. 

"THIS THING CONSISTS OF 2 MUGS OF COFFEE ALONE! THAT MEANS YOU TECHNICALLY HAD 14 CUPS?! NO WONDER YOU'RE BOUNCING!" Chase shouted, both annoyed, but entertained by the whole thing. 

"...Oh...WOW! I AM AN IDIOT!" Henrik reacted, before bursting into another fit of laughter. 

"How do you feel?" Chase asked, letting an amused grin form on his lips. 

Henrik sat up suddenly, and used his arms as balance. "I WANNA RUN A MARATHON!" Henrik suddenly declared, before jumping off his bed and right out the door. 

"AAH! WAIT UP!" Chase yelled to him, running out the room. Henrik ran around the house, yelling, jumping on furniture, and trying all kinds of different things! 

"LOOK! I CAN REACH ZHE CEILING! VOO HOO!" Henrik shouted. 

Suddenly, Henrik looked outside. It was pouring rain out! Henrik looked towards Chase, with stars practically glowing in his eyes. 

"Henrik...DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT-" 

"CATCH ME, IF YOU DARE!" Henrik shouted, before opening the door and sprinting out into the backyard. Chase sighed and shook his head, before letting a smile show up on his face. He went to the closet, grabbed out his rain boots, and put them on. 

Henrik was running back and forth, getting soaked in the pouring rain. Chase had started doing the one thing he's ironically not known for: Chasing people. 

Chase ended up getting fairly soaked as well, sprinting around trying to lead Henrik inside. Eventually, Chase gave up on leading him in, and decided to try and tackle him down instead. But, it was kind of hard trying to catch a man, who had downed just about 14 cups of caffeinated bean juice. Eventually though, Henrik started to slow down a bit. Just enough for Chase to catch up to him, and tackle him into the wet grass. 

"YAY! YOU VIN! Can ve go inside now?" Henrik asked. Chase was about to say yes, when an evil idea entered his exhausted brain. 

"We will soon. But first, I think some retaliation is needed! Don't you think?" Chase declared. 

Henrik smiled smugly, crossing his arms. "Vhat kind of retaliation?" Henrik asked. Chase smirked right back to him. 

"THIS KIND!" Chase declared, before digging his hands into Henrik's hips. 

"eeEEEEK! VAIT- NAHAHAT ZHIHIHIS! REHEHEHEALLY?!" Henrik yelled, bursting into laughter at the super ticklish feeling. 

"Really! A childish punishment, for childish behaviour!" Chase explained confidently. Chase pushed his fingers into his hips, and started wiggling deep into his hollows. 

"AAEEEEEEE! NAHAHAHAHAT SOHOHOHO DEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Henrik shouted. 

"But that's the fun part! The deeper I go, the higher your laughter goes!" Chase observed. Soon, though, Chase stopped. Henrik would've taken advantage of the break, but his caffeine high was giving him even more energy than usual! He didn't even need the break!

Chase laid down beside him, and pushed his body up to his right side. 

"Vhat are you doing? Chase? Explain, please?" Henrik asked. 

"Can you stay on your side?" Chase asked back. 

"Vhy?" Henrik asked, hesitantly. 

"Just do it..." Chase ordered. Henrik shrugged, and followed what he said. Secured, Chase got up, and brought himself over to Henrik's front. "Hug?" Chase asked. 

Henrik narrowed his eyes. "Are you done tickling me?" Henrik asked back. Chase sighed, put on a caring smile and nodded. Henrik's facial expression softened, as he gladly took the hug. Chase stayed in the hug for a couple minutes, and rubbing his back softly. 

"What do you say we head inside, you take a bath to get all warmed up, and I give you a back rub to relax you?" Chase suggested, before letting go. 

Henrik lit up. "Vait, REALLY?!" Henrik yelled excitedly. Chase smiled. It would seem that his caffeine energy hasn't left him yet. But, that wasn't a bad thing. 

"Yes, really! Why would I suggest something and back out of it right away?" Chase asked, messing up Henrik's wet hair. Henrik giggled before getting up and heading inside. 

Henrik hopped into the tub, and talked to Chase, who was on the other side of the door. 

"So, do you still feel energetic?" Chase asked. 

"Not as bouncy, but I'll say I'm pretty energetic still. More zhan I usually am." Henrik replied. Chase chuckled. 

"How did it feel, being energetic like that?" Chase asked. 

"Oh my GOD, I couldn't stop moving! Is zhat vhat it's like to have ADHD?!" Henrik asked. 

Chase bursted out laughing. "Maybe. More like a child with ADHD, who just had a bunch of sugar!" Chase replied. 

"Oh yeah...good point." Henrik muttered. 

"You know what you reminded me of?" Chase asked. 

"Vhat?" Henrik said, curious. 

"You reminded me of that scientist lady in Meet the Robinsons! The one who had the caffeine patches on her arm?" Chase explained. 

"Oh yeah! I remember zhat movie!" Henrik replied. 

"I'VE GOT THE CAFFEINE PATCH! IT'S MY INVENTION! EACH PATCH IS THE EQUIVALENT OF 12 CUPS OF COFFEE! YOU CAN STAY AWAKE FOR DAAAAYS, WITH NO SIDE EFFECTS! AAAH! sorry." Chase yelled, quoting the lady from the Disney movie. 

Henrik bursted out into laughter. 

After the bath, Henrik put on a pair of pajama pants, and left the bathroom shirtless. He laid himself onto the couch, and put a pillow under his chest so his mouth had room to breath. With Henrik all ready, Chase decided to start with some cream. He grabbed a 7 ounce tube of Biotone Massage creme, poured some into his hand and started spreading it up and down his back. 

Henrik had started melting at the feeling. It felt so good having cream spread onto his tight back. Even though his tight muscles didn't hurt, they still made him feel stiff to a point. So, soft touches and rubs like this were a lovely thing to experience once in a while. 

Chase kept up the back rubs for a while, before starting the actual massages. 

"Wait! Chahahase! Noho massahahahahages plehehehease!" Henrik giggled. 

"Dude! Do you realize how tight your muscles are?! You need to get that checked out!" Chase commented as he felt the many knots and tight muscles in his doctor's overworked back. 

"Ihihit tihihihickles tohohohohoo muhuhuhuch!" Henrik replied. Chase's jaw dropped. before a wide smile formed on his face. People can have ticklish backs?! And more importantly, HENRIK HAS A TICKLISH BACK?! An evil little grin had started to show up on his face. Chase had decided to do something he rarely does: break promises. 

"By the way, remember that promise I made with you outside?" Chase asked. Henrik hummed in response. "Ya, I lied." Chase mentioned with a mischievous glow in his eyes. Henrik didn't even have enough time to properly react, before a pair of fingers started firmly massaging Henrik's back muscles. 

"Wha-AAAAIIII! EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! COHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHOHON!" Henrik shouted. Chase was fully aware that the back muscles beside Henrik's spine, had gotten really tight from overuse. Henrik always refused to loosen the tight muscles, and everyone thought it was because he was being stubborn. But, Chas had just learned about an interesting little fact Henrik never mentioned: Massages didn't hurt Henrik! The massages actually tickled him! So, this was the perfect time to take advantage of that fact! 

"Don't you 'Come on' me! Your back is the most tight spot on your body! And someone needs to massage it out for you at SOME point!" Chase teased, trying to make up excuses to keep tickling him like this. 

"NEHEHEHEHEHEIN! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!" Henrik begged. 

"Nah...Not yet." Chase replied casually. Next, Chase did something so evil, it would've proved he was the devil himself! Chase had started drilling and massaging his back muscles with his bony elbows! 

"ZU VIEL! ZUHUHUHU VEEHEHEHEHEHEIL! HAHAHAHAHALT! BIHIHIHIHITTE hÖHOHOHOR AHAHAUF!" Henrik shouted, reverting to his native language. 

"Uh...what?!" Chase asked, removing his elbow. 

Henrik's laughter began to fade into deep breaths and leftover giggles. 

"I said: 'Too much...too muhuhuch...stop...heheheheh...stop, plehease stop." Henrik replied. 

Chase slowly inhaled some air. "Ooooooh..." Chase reacted softly. 

"Now...Vhy vould you do zhat to my back?" Henrik asked. 

"Because you needed it! Plus, you still had some energy leftover from the coffee binge earlier." Chase replied. 

"Oh..." Henrik said, before getting up. "Vell in ZHAT case: some retaliation is in order!" Henrik declared, walking up to Chase and squeezing his sides. 

"AAAH! HENRIK! Nohohohohoho! Yohohohou SUHUHUhuhuck!" Chase said, bursting into giggles. 

"Aww, come on Chase! I haven't even touched your vorst spot yet!" Henrik stated with an evil grin. 

"DON'T Yohou EVEN DAHAHARE! I'M WAHAHARNING YOHOHOU!" Chase demanded through giggles. 

"Ohohoh, I dare...But I'm not going to go for it right avay...So you'll have to yust vait and see vhat I do..." Henrik warned Chase before stopping his fingers. Henrik moved his hands up into Chase's armpits, and started wiggling there. Chase's arms clamped down and trapped his fingers, as he threw his head back and fell into hysterics. Henrik was fairly satisfied with his revenge, and it didn't take long for Chase's knees to give out. Chase's upper body had followed his tired legs, and his whole body had fallen on his side, onto the floor. Henrik followed him down, and decided to attack Chase's socked feet. 

"wahahait! Plehehease dohohon't! Henrik-aaAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase begged, falling into more hysterical laughter. 

Henrik was holding onto Chase's right foot, and was scratching and skittering his fingers all over it. Chase had attempted to kick Henrik's fingers off, but failed multiple times. Henrik's grip was just too strong. 

Soon, things got even worse when Henrik removed Chase's sock. The slight bit of resistance that the sock gave him, was gone now! His foot was now fully exposed to Henrik's skillful and delicate hands. Chase was growing closer to going insane from all the tickles. He should've seen this coming. It's rare that you can get away with a one-sided tickle fight. The lee usually feels entitled to get the upper hand. 

"HEHEHEHEHEHENRIHIHIK! HAHAHAHAHAVE MEHEHEHEHERCYY!" Chase shouted. 

"Hmmm...Should I really, zhough?" Henrik asked, hesitant to stop. 

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" Chase replied, desperate for a break. 

"Perhaps I could offer to lessen the tickles..." Henrik offered. 

Chase jumped at the chance right away. "YEHEHEHEHES! DEHEHEHEHEAL, NOHOW PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Chase shouted. Henrik smiled eagerly before letting up. He removed his hands from his feet, and wiped away any leftover phantom tickles from his feet. Once that was done, Henrik crawled up to Chase, laid beside him and wiggled his fingers gently on Chase's stomach. Chase's laughter had diminished to leftover giggles and short, instinctive squirming. 

"Th-Thahahahank yohohohou Hehenrihihik..." Chase said through his giggles. 

"You don't need to zhank me. If anyzhing, I should be zhanking you! You dealt vizh my caffeine high today!" Henrik replied. 

"Ihihit wasn't thahahahat bahahad...It wahahas kihinda cuhute, tohoho be honehehest..." Chase confessed through his giggle fit. Wait, what? Henrik had to replay Chase's words in his head a few times to confirm that he heard him right. Taken back by such an unusual compliment, Henrik's cheeks started glowing a light red. 

"C-Cute? U-um...Re-Really?" Henrik asked, stopping his hands suddenly. Henrik had momentarily lost all confidence in his ability to properly speak. Chase turned his head towards the doctor. 

"Yeah. This is a side of you that I've never come across before. It's a nice change of pace." Chase explained. Henrik's face started to darken, as he struggled to process such a different compliment. Henrik tried to cover up his red face with his arm, but that only made his blush even more noticeable. 

Chase chuckled at the flustered man. "Henrik.exe has stohopped workihihihing." Chase stated, laughing at his own silly humor. 

"I mean, you're not wrong..." Henrik stated through his arm. Chase's laughter grew louder, thanks to Henrik's remark. 

"Sohoho...what did you learn about today?" Chase asked. Henrik rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Uuuuh...that drinking 14 cups of coffee is not a good idea?" Henrik guessed, laughing to himself. 

"Ding ding ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Chase declared, goofing around. 

"Yaaa...Truz is, zhis isn't zhe first time zhis has happened..." Henrik confessed. Chase looked at the man, completely shocked. 

"...How many times have you done this?" Chase asked, genuine concern in his voice. 

Henrik looked away, embarrassed. 

"Henrik...how many times have you drank way too much coffee in one sitting?" Chase repeated. 

"..........I've..." Henrik started, closing his eyes in pure guilt and embarrassment. "......lost count..." Henrik confessed. 

Chase let his head hit the ground below him, as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh my god...THAT'S NOT GOOD! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU!" Chase shouted. 

"I KNOW!" Henrik shouted back, feeling a smile perk up on the corner of his lips. 

"Oh, you do? Then WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING IT?!" Chase asked, laughing at how ironic the situation was. 

"I'M A SURGEON! Surgeons get overvorked easily! Zhere are vorst zhings I could be doing to my body! I could be using Fentanyl, for heaven's sake!" Henrik argued, with a smile of his own. 

Chase opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. "True. You could be doing a lot worse. But at the same time, you're overusing the one thing you're addicted to! You drank up to 14 coffees today! That number is only going to rise!" Chase explained. 

"No it von't. It von't rise because I've never gotten zhat high before. 14 cups, vas overboard! Even for me!" Henrik defended himself. 

"Okay. So, you sort of get what I'm saying." Chase asked. 

"Yes. I get vhat you're saying. 14 cups of coffee is too much." Henrik stated. 

"Okay. Good." Chase reacted calmly. 

not even a second later: 

"13 cups of coffee should be fine." Henrik declared with an 'innocent' little smile. Chase growled and got up onto his feet. 

"That's it. I'm taking away your coffee." Chase said as he walked over to the keurig machine. 

"NO! NOT MY COFFEE! DON'T TAKE AVAY MY COFFEE!" Henrik shouted, pulling himself up as fast as possible and sprinting up to Chase. Chase had already grabbed the boxes of coffee pods in a stack. 

"Too late! It's mine now." Chase proclaimed like the parent he is. Henrik let out a growl of frustration. "Fine! Zhen you leave me no choice." Henrik threatened, letting a smile grow onto his lips. 

"Oh No! I'm So ScArEd!" Chase reacted sarcastically. 

Enough was enough. He's not going anywhere, until he had his coffee pods back. Henrik shoved his hands into Chase's armpits and started drilling. Chase let out a loud squeal, and bursted into hysterical laughter. 

The tickle fight had started up once again.

"HEHEHEHEHENRIHIHIHIHIK! THIHIHIHIS IS NUHUHUHUHUTS!" Chase shouted. 

"Oh! I know! You're taking avay something of mine, zhat 60% of zhe vorld depends on! Coffee! Talk about a strange punishment..." Henrik replied, turning the blame onto Chase. 

"NOHOHOHO! THIHIHIHIHIS IS YOHOHOHOHOUR FAHAHAHAHAULT! YOHOHOU'RE THE NUHUHUHUTTY OHONE!" Chase yelled through his laughter. 

"Hey! You vere zhe vone who said: A childish punishment, for childish behaviour. I'm yust following your advice!" Henrik teased. 

Chase completely lost it. Henrik was being so unfair! Tickling him just for an addiction AND using his previous advice against him?! What a cruel tease! 

"YOHOHOU AHAHAHAHASSHOHOHOHOLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase reacted. His knees were starting to weaken as he struggled to run away from the tickly fingers. 

"Zhere's no need to call me an asshole. All you have to do, is let go of zhe coffee pod boxes. That's all you have to do, to stop zhe tickling." Henrik explained. 

Chase's knees finally buckled. Chase came falling down onto his knees, with the boxes still in his hand. Henrik's hands followed him down, and continued to drill and wiggle in his armpits. "DAHAHAHAHAMIHIHIT!" Chase shouted in an agitated voice. 

"Vill you let me have my coffee back?" Henrik asked. 

"NEHEHEVER! I'LL NEHEHEVEHER GIHIHIVE THEHEHEM BAHAHAHACK!" Chase declared, through his uncontrollable laughter. 

Henrik chuckled deeply and intimidatingly. "If you say so..." Henrik muttered. Henrik removed his hands from Chase's armpits, and grabbed his right bare foot. With the bare foot in hand, he wiggled his fingers on the foot, tickling it as much as he could. 

"AAAAAAH!" Chase screamed! He threw the coffee boxes in the air, and leaned back. "NOHOHO FUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase laughed hysterically. He couldn't even finish his sentences anymore! The laughter wouldn't let him! Overcome with so much laughter, Chase fell onto his side. Henrik, happy to have the boxes of coffee no longer in Chase's hands, removed his fingers to grab the coffee pod boxes. Once the coffee pod boxes were put away, Henrik checked up on Chase. 

It occurred to Henrik, that Chase might want a nap. So, he unfolded one of the blankets and laid it on him. With Chase all comfy cozy, Henrik decided to head to his room and take a nap. Upon opening up his room door, he looked at his bed and realized something:

His bed was still broken...

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh...I feel so tired...But, I have no exams this semester! That means I get 6 days off! YES! That likely means: LOTS OF FANFIC WRITING!


End file.
